Wide Open Spaces
Wide Open Spaces is a Donald Duck cartoon that was originally released on September 12, 1947. Synopsis Donald travels a countryside in the middle of the night, and tired of driving all day he pulls up at the "Hold Up Motel" to get some rest. His tiredness makes him initially accept to sleep outside on a cot in the porch after the Motel owner tells him that there are no rooms left, up until the man states that using the cot would cost 16 dollars. This shocks Donald and so he angrily knots the Motel owner's arm, only to get kicked back into his own car by him. Without a shelter, Donald drives his car on a spot in the wilderness where he decides to set up an air mattress and finally get some sleep. After a few struggles to pump up the mattress, Donald lays down to sleep. As soon as he does that a lump bumps up on his belly, which is caused by a small rock beneath the mattress. Angered, he grabs the rock and throws it away on the top of a pinned hill, but while falling down the rock causes a chain reaction which ultimately sends a huge boulder toward Donald, who gets on his car and tries to drive away, but the boulder crashes the vehicle against a tree comically turning it into a vintage car-looking wreck. Donald lays on the mattress and falls asleep, only to drag himself in his sleep and drop in the bottom of the river where he momentarily sleeps with a big-sized fish before waking up and rushing back to the surface, much to the fish's astonishment. Towards the end of the night, Donald finally gets some sleep, when he's annoyed by the springy branch of a nearby pine which keeps hitting him. Frustrated, Donald blocks the branch by vertically inserting a dry branch, and falls asleep on the mattress with no more hassles. Just when everything seemed settled down, the dry branch springs its grip unblocking the pine's branch, which wobbles up and down violently while hitting the handle of the pump (which hose was still connected to the mattress' valve). This causes Donald's mattress to get excessively inflated and it floats up until dispatching to the pump and deflating away while Donald is still sleeping. As the mattress deflates in mind-air, it propels all the way back to the Hold-Up Motel landing right on its porch's cot. The owner comes out and believing that Donald has spent the entire night on the cot, he asks him the 16 dollars, which Donald absently gives. Right after paying, the time for using the cot expires and so the Motel owner kicks Donald out of the porch making him lie down on a nearby cactus. Despite being embraced by the cactus' arms, Donald continues to sleep. Characters *Donald Duck *Owner of Motel Releases Television *''Donald's Quack Attack'', episode #37 Home video VHS * Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Volume 2 - Here's Donald! DVD * Walt Disney Treasures: The Chronological Donald, Volume 3 Gallery 43805.jpg 43806.jpg 43807.jpg 43808.jpg 43809.jpg 43810.jpg 43811.jpg 43812.jpg 43813.jpg 43814.jpg WIDE_OPEN_SPACES.png Donald Duck wide open spaces screenshot 1.png|Donald Duck flies through the sky while sleeping on his mat. vlcsnap-2018-11-16-21h45m12s685.png Category:Donald Duck shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:1947 shorts